


What if…Sherlock and John were Spock and Captain Kirk?

by DoctorBilly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, What if…, exchangelock, kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for set-phasers-to-gay, who asked the question in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if…Sherlock and John were Spock and Captain Kirk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [set-phasers-to-gay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=set-phasers-to-gay).



"Are you watching Star Trek?"

"Don't interrupt, John. It's for a case."

"Okay. So this is research, then?"

"Obviously."

"Are you watching all eighty episodes?"

"Eighty? Ah, yes. The pilot episode…"

Sherlock frowns.

"I may not watch them all."

 

 

*********

 

 

"This is intolerable. They won't stay on. You wear them, John."

"I can't wear them. You have to. Sherspock."

Watson giggles.

"That is not funny. Captain."

"You're clearly built to be Spock. And besides, I am actually entitled to be called Captain."

"But the ears!"

"Can't have Spock without the ears. And you've gone to all the trouble of having a haircut. Pity really, I liked your curls. Couldn't you have worn a wig?"

"Hm. Authenticity, John. I may have to wear a hat until it grows back."

"Well, you've got one of those…"

 

*********

 

"I'm not sure this shade of yellow suits me. Makes me look a bit pasty."

"It is command gold, John. Not yellow. And it doesn't matter if it suits you or not. It is the colour of the captain's uniform, so you have to wear it."

Watson tries to see his back in the bedroom mirror. It is not easy. "

Do you think this jumper is a bit short? Doesn't even cover my arse."

"It is the correct length. It is not supposed to cover your arse. Why are you worrying? Your arse is perfectly presentable. And it's a tunic, not a jumper."

"Glad you think my arse will do, Mr Spock. That shade of blue really suits you."

"Yes. I think it does. Does my arse look presentable, Captain?" "

You know it does. You're just fishing for compliments."

 

*********

 

"Where am I supposed to put my gun, Sherlock?"

"Ah, yes. A disadvantage of the short tunic. I could keep it in my tricorder case for you…"

"Do you mean your shoulder bag?"

"Tricorder, Captain."

 

*********

 

"Fascinating…"

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Obvious, John. I am acting in character."

"Is Spock kissing Kirk acting in character?"

"Yes. You should kiss me back. I believe that would be a normal response."

"Are you sure our characters are a couple?"

"Indeed. The fandom believe them to be so. Many members of the fandom will be at the convention, therefore it is logical to suppose that they would expect us to act as a couple. We shouldn't make ourselves conspicuous by acting out of character while we are working on this case."

"Can't beat logic. Carry on, Spock."

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
